Cinta?
by destrearto
Summary: Cerita yang unik, lebay plus konyol. RnR?


Disclaimer : Mashasi Kishimoto

.

.

**Cinta?**

.

.

Di bawah pohon dipertengahan hutan yang tidak terlalu penuh dengan pepohonan, terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan. Mereka berdua adalah Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga yang baru balikan dua hari yang lalu.

"Hinata-chan, kamu percaya nggak dengan cinta?" tanya naruto.

"Ah.. Kenapa Naruto-kun menanyakan hal seperti itu?  
Tentu saja aku percaya, karna aku mencintai Naruto-kun dan hal itu sangatlah indah dan juga yang telah membuat jiwa ini merona jingga." ucap Hinata yang kelihatannya sudah tampak sangat blushing.

"Hehehe.. Aku mau nanya lagi Hinata-chan. Kamu percaya pada kekuatan cinta yang telah memberi kita waktu untuk bersama lagi?" tanya naruto lagi. Ia ingin memancing Hinata agar mengatakan semua kata - kata cintanya.

"Err.. Itu... Tentu saja percaya! Karena cintaku ada disini!" tiba - tiba Hinata memeluk Naruto dan memendam kepalanya di dada Naruto untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah itu.

"Yeah... Berhasil..." pikir Naruto seraya balik memeluk Hinata.

"Hinata-chan lucu deh kalau kayak gini. Aku suka!" ucap Naruto pada Hinata.

"Ukh... Dasar Naruto-kun..."

"Huuh... Coba dulu aku nggak selingkuh sama Miu-chan... Pasti kita nggak akan putus waktu dulu..." Naruto menyesali perbuatan yang pernah dia lakukan dulu.

"Ssstt.. Udahlah Naruto-kun... Cinta memang tak bisa ditebak. Jalannya s'lalu membuat kita bingung. Ya kan Naruto-kun?" Hinata masih memeluk dan memendamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

"Wah.. Pacarku memang pintar! Tapi kok nggak nyambung yah?" Naruto udah bingung kuadrat (authornya juga bingung -.-')

"Biarin aja deh Naruto-kun... Yang penting aku nggak cuekkin Naruto-kun. Emangnya Naruto-kun mau aku cuekkin nih?"

"E.. eh.. Jangan gitu dong Hinata-chan. Nanti aku ngobrol sama siapa? Disini kan cuma ada kita berdua" Naruto udah mewek.

"Ng? Nggak kok Naruto-kun... Jangan mewek akh" Hinata masih memendamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

"Oh iya, Hinata-chan dari tadi ngapain sih? Kok mendemin wajah Hinata-chan di dadaku gini?" Naruto baru sadar akan hal itu.

"Eh? I.. Iya maaf! Lupa... Habis nyaman banget sih..." Hinata nunduk malu.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto mengangkat wajah Hinata agar tidak menunduk.

"Ya?"

"Emm.... Aku mau manggil hinata-chan... Hunny... Tapi kamu juga manggil aku hunny... Gimana...? Mau nggak?"

"Uhm.. Boleh"

"Ihihi.. Makasih hunny... Aishiteru..." Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Aku juga"

Hening sejenak...

"Hun.. Sekarang umurnya berapa? 13 tahun yah?" Naruto mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan untuk memecah keheningan. Mereka berdua sudah tidak berpelukan.

"Iya, Kamu.. Emm.. Maksudku hunny udah 14 tahun kan?" Hinata agak canggung dengan nama panggilan baru mereka.

"Jiah.. Hunny belum terbiasa dengan nama panggilan yang baru nih. Yup! Aku udah 14 tahun hunn..."

"Ah udah tua nih..." ucap Hinata dengan entengnya.

"A.. Apa? T.. Tu.. Tua?" Naruto shock stadium akhir. -??-

"Iya! Udah tua!" jawab Hinata tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang udah shock stadium akhir itu.

"Hunny jahat... Jahat! Jahat! Jahat! Jahat! Jahat! JAHAT!!! Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks..." Naruto shock, mewek, ngambek plus nangis - nangis. (Kalau author bilang ini sih lebay... :D)

"Gomen... Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya..."

"Hiks.. Tapi kan baru 14 tahun, masa dibilang tua? Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Ehehehehehehe" Hinata cuma bisa cengengesan.

Beberapa menit(180 menit) kemudian setelah Naruto udah nggak shock, mewek, ngambek plus nangis - nangis...

"Naruto-kun udah nggak apa - apa kan?"

"Iya.. Udah nggak apa - apa kok hunn..."

"Naruto-kun.. Apa itu cinta?" tanya Hinata, pertanyaan ini s'lalu membuat Naruto bingung.

"Cinta? Cinta ya cinta! Masa Hunny nggak tau sih! Cinta itu lho.. Cinta.. Yang bentuknya love you, love you. Iya itu cinta! Ya kan?" jawab Naruto dengan bodohnya tanpa memikirkan perasaan Hinata. Kali ini Hinata yang shock.

Kalau diingat-ingat sudah berkali-kali Hinata menanyakan pertanyaan semacam ini, tapi Naruto jawabnya s'lalu ngawur. Entah dia pura-pura bodoh atau benar-benar bodoh. Dulu waktu pertama kali Hinata menanyakan apa itu cinta kepada Naruto pada saat acara pelepasan kelas 6(Naruto nd Hinata pertama kali jadian waktu kelas 6), Naruto menjawab "Cinta yah! Cinta itu kan C I N T A. Bener kan hinata-chan?" Naruto malah mengeja kata cinta. Itu namanya bodoh, ya kan?

Yang kedua kalinya saat mereka piknik bersama dengan keluarga mereka. Ketika Naruto dan Hinata sedang bersantai-santai ditepi Sungai, Hinata bertanya kepada Naruto apa itu cinta. Naruto menjawab "Cinta? Cinta itu kan yang depannya C belakangnya A". Duh.. Dasar Naruto. Dia payah ya? ^^v

Oke! Kita kembali ke jalan ceritanya.

Hinata masih shock, tapi shocknya nggak kayak Naruto yang sampe shock stadium akhir gitu.(Yaiyalah, Hinata kan nggak lebay...)

Naruto ngelirik Hinata. Dia bingung kenapa Hinata kayak gitu. Maklum Naruto kalau bicara matanya kemana-mana. Nggak bisa diem. Tapi yang terpenting adalah tangan Naruto bisa diem nggak kelayaban kemana-mana. =='

"Hinata-chan kenapa yah?" pikir Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto mengambil handphone kameranya dari kantong sakunya.

"Klik! Klik! Klik! Posenya tetep gitu aja hunn... Klik!" Naruto langsung mengambil foto-foto Hinata. Jarang-jarang kan bisa dapet foto Hinata yang posenya lagi shock kayak gitu...

"Naruto-kun ngapain sih!?" bentak Hinata spontan.

"Lagi foto kamu hunn... Ayo hunn.. Posenya kayak tadi lagi.. Bagus lho hunn... Ayo..." Naruto menyuruh Hinata agar berpose seperti tadi, pose yang dalam keadaan shock, sedikit bengong dan mulutnya yang agak menganga.

"Nggak mau! Aku mau pulang aja!" Hinata langsung mencium bibir Naruto dan menjadi kucing yang sangat imut. Lalu Hinata berlari pulang menuju ke rumah.

"Hunny... Tunggu aku!" Naruto-pun ikut pulang sambil berlari mengejar Hinata dengan lebay'nya.

.

.

-Owari -


End file.
